2011-07-23 - To the Limit
Google Docs appears to have trouble with some of the letters Aedan/Oculus uses in his poses, so those have been replaced with "~" marks for now. The world seems fine today, as Arrowette patrols Uptown Queens. Looking across from the building she now stands upon, she can see the Midtown High School, where she will spend her senior year with Conner Kent, who now apparently wants to wear glasses for some insane reason. This is a busy area with the Airport nearby, hotels, the art center, theaters, the sculpture park where the Hate robots attacked, and so much more. It's a great day to be alive, right? At least, until the sky darkens in this area and something metal suddenly teleports, hovering far above as if it will block out the sun for this section of the city. Flying down from it is a majestic figure. Humanoid in appearance, he however has eyes without pupils, fringed ears, and sharp teeth. His hair sticks up straight in a very strange green Mohawk, and he wears a red cape over a blue and white uniform. He pauses above Queens, and in a loud voice announces something that will shake the core of human souls. Something about his projected voice is intimidating and monstrous. There is no way someone can mistake this creature as human. "I am from the Uti'ar! I have come here to face your mightiest warriors! If they are defeated, your world shall be enslaved by the Empire! If you defeat me, then we shall leave your world in peace, as worthy opponents in the future. Come forth immediately! Or we shall start attacking your world's government seats within minutes of your Earth time!" Where are the Sentinels when you need them?! Darn red tape! Arrowette blinks as she notices that, her face growing slightly pale while she reaches for her comlink which is turned on and spoken into quickly. "I... guys? You all might wanna come to Uptown Queens, please? Looks like some..one? Er, someone. Yes. Someone's here that we need to take care of, I think." That done, the young archer starts to move closer, her voice now raised. "Hey, you ugly jerk. You can't just come here and try to bully us," she shouts, forgetting she hadn't turned the com devices off. There's a swirl of bright blue energy as Oculus/Aedan steps out through the energy to appear next to Arrowette just as the guy begins saying that this world is going to be enslaved. "Ummm.... I wonder if he realizes that that outfit was sort of outlawed, not to mention bright green mohawk? Talk about bad taste!" He says with a bit of a laugh. He's masking any sort of fear that he might have behind humour,"Shall we work together on this one? I can't affect him directly." As for Panacea, she swoops down out of the sky, crouched on her skybike. It's entirely likely Elizraim is 'with' her...but keeping a distance from the Evil Technological Device . Okay. First. Has she encountered this species anywhere in her reading? (Quailing? She doesn't quail easily. Or eat quail, for that matter). It only takes a few short moments for Superboy to dismiss himself from Black Adam's company, in the outskirts of New York City. He calls Black Adam's name and as the lightning hits him, he is himself. He then lifts off the ground and starts flying hard and fast, reaching MACH 3 as he pushes himself to hurry to Arrowette. His heart is pounding hard. Please let her be fine! Will he ever get the memories of what Zod did to him out of his head? Superboy grits his teeth, and with his enhanced vision soon sees the space ship and the alien in question. "Another one?" Thinking of Zod being Kryptonian. Please don't be Kryptonian! The towering figure turns to look down at Arrowette, "You think you can defeat me? I accept your challenge small ones! For the freedom of your world." Superboy soon pulls at a halt, having been within distance to hear about the accepting of a challenge. "Arrowette," he says quietly, "What have you done?" His concern is obvious, and his horror of the situation. His friends are going to get killed! An evil creature out to conquer humanity? Bah. It isn't his turn yet...Elizraim (Eym) hasn't had eir chance! Yes, Elizraim did get the call--ey actually has been carrying the comlink around, against eir better judgment. And so, ey is following behind Terra...more slowly, at first, since eir wings aren't quite up to the same speed as her jetbike. As they get closer, though, ey feels the energy coming from the area, and Terra (or others with the ability to sense psionic powers) would note a kind of energy flowing into the winged child, and soon it is a bigger, older Elizraim that is following her, and catching up. When they arrive on scene, ey wings up next to Terra, holding eir spear out at eir side. "A challenge...for ownership of a world? What foolishness." Now.. normally, Pruor wouldn't be amicable to a 'don't ask questions' request to just show up. She'd think it might be a trap or something meant to get the team into a compromising or potentially dangerous position. But, tonight she doesn't really care. In fact, she's hoping that's the case, because a desperate, all out fight sounds just fine to her right now. It's been a rough couple of weeks for the nordic girl, and she just got back to the base where she went about trying to figure out how to track down that niffleheim damned tar 'n lightning being so she could show it that it's wrong that she can't tear it to pieces. The call comes over the com that someone gave her and she absently accepted. Moments later there's just a smell of ozone, and a flurry as she rockets out of the base at high speed. Her hope is that the target she seeks is actually the one she'll be dealing with her. She knows she wouldn't just have something like that drop into her lap, but she can hope, can't she?! Anyhow, on the way, her features shift and her cape and costume override her street clothes... "I needed to get his attention," Arrowette explains while looking up at the guy, her expression a bit wary and a little pissy all at once. "Isn't this what we're supposed to do anyhow," She asks before noticing the others starting to assemble, it getting her to sigh a very big sigh of relief. "Superboy, you go and distract him," she announces before pointing to the newest threat to the world. "I don't know who you are but you can go back from where you came," she says while pointing at him, her expression grave. "Young Justice, let's take this jerk out!" She pulls her bow from her back and reaches for an actual arrow-arrow, not worrying too much about inflicting bodily harm upon him, seeing as how big he is. The alien in question, doesn't even give anyone to question Arrowette. He lets out a roar of power! His body seems to glow and a yellowish power comes from him and flares out in a circle out across the sky. The heat is felt all the way down to the roof top. "The challenge has begun! To the death!" He then glares down below to the others, his eyes glowing yellow and his sharp teeth bared. He raises a hand and sends a terrible bolt of power toward Arrowette and the rest of the Young Justice, powerful enough to take out a chunk of the building. Speed of lightning... Superboy might be faster in the air than Thunderstorm, but Storm was a bit closer. Blonde hair streaking behind her as she moves at supersonic speeds herself... a crack of lightning and a peal of thunder echo through the area. "Challenge this!" calls out the heroine as lightning ripples down out of the sky towards the flying alien challenger dude. Now, as the blast shoots towards Arrowette, Thunderstorm is still in motion. She might not make it... might not... damn, she's not going to be able to grab Arrowette in time, just can't get that far, that fast... so instead, she takes one for the team and turns into the blast, bracing herself with all of her strength. When the blast dissipates, she's down on one knee, costume shredded (but still not violating the comics code!)... and she's grinning even as her face looks like she just had about four Kryptonians punching her over and over. "Is that all you got?" she asks... sagging there like she's only on her feet through sheer force of will. Energy attack, Superboy can sense it, how can he protect Arrowette?! He goes to move to catch Arrowette, but by the time he reaches the girl he had crossed paths with Thunderstorm. She shields them both, as Superboy's body is not much shielding for Arrowette against an attach like that. "Thunderstorm...," and Arrowette will likely see something she never wants to see. Superboy angry. "Back up Arrowette, Oculus! Panacea, see what you can do mentally, and heal Thunderstorm! Eym, cover me!" Superboy then goes flying at the laughing alien, and he charges seemingly right past the guy, but one can see him try to close hanger the Mohawk guy's throat. Elizraim nods. "Agreed." It is time to prove your status at tactician, Superboy, ey thinks. With a mighty flap of its wings, ey soars into action after Superboy--launching sideways to try to get the alien's attention with two quick emotion blasts at moderate power. If they stun it...great. If they don't...hopefully they'll pull its attention aside and let Superboy land a blow. At the moment, Elizraim isn't worried about eir energy stores...there's plenty of energy ey can take in from frightened people in the area. Panacea vaults neatly off the skybike. Then she moves to Thunderstorm. "Let me give you a boost." Of course, she can't heal and mindblast, so hopefully Oculus can handle that. The skybike stays more or less where she left it. Hopefully it won't get smashed. It's replaceable, but her dad tends to get mad when she blows one up. They're expensive, after all. "Bacainn~ foirm agus sinn a chosaint ~ dhochar." Aedan says moving his hands casually, a barrier forming in front of himself and Arrowette,"I'm already on it." He says before repeating the same spell as that he's got two different types of barriers overlaid over each other. Arrowette looks at Superboy and then blinks, that being a bit surprising and for a moment she doesn't really remember what it is she's doing. It takes a second but she eventually shakes herself out of it and she looks at Aedan. "Thanks," she offers before nocking the arrow she's been holding onto up till now, giving everyone a quick glance before taking her shot, aiming for the giant man's leg. The lightning hits the alien and he grunts, "A minor sting weak one!" The alien then winces and raises a hand to his head at the emotional blasts, "I will break you...!" WACK! Right at his throat, and boy, will Superboy's arm hurts after that. The male only paused briefly before he finishes growling out, "ALL!" He then flings an arm out to back fist Superboy, before he sends another energy bolt right toward Eym! "I am standing as a still target, and still an entire squad of your kind cannot damage me!" The arrow that flings at him is easily captured and crushed within his hands. "These aren't even on the level of children's toys!" "I'm fine..." growls Thunderstorm as she tries to get to her feet, and staggers back down with one hand on the ground. "Okay, so maybe that's a bit optimistic." she mutters as Panacea approaches. "If you are going to heal me... no offense, but make it fast so I can get back into the fight please..." Superboy grunts when his arm impacts the alien's neck and he jerks it away as he flies backwards, holding it. He isn't fast enough though, as a backhand comes at him and smacks him aside. He goes flying and hits a nearby building, going through the building and disappearing from sight. Yes, Superboy just got swatted like an annoying fly. "Of our kind?" Elizraim shouts back. "Think you that all you face are mere mortals?" Ey wings swiftly aside, looping in the air as the giant blast lances just past em, and eir free hand begins to glow brightly with silvery light. "Before you dismiss your foes, wait for the fight to truly begin!" Ey thrusts eir hand forward, and a silver-light blast of emotion energy, stronger than before, strikes out towards the alien...followed quickly by multiple weaker blasts. Ey still isn't sure how much good eir attacks are doing...but with Superboy at least temporarily out of commission, ey needs to keep the thing's attention while Thunderstorm recovers and the others ready their attacks, and that means taunting the thing and being as loud and irritating as possible. With this much emotion energy around, Elizraim can afford this kind of attack...but ey'll still have to pace emself. Panacea sends a quick healing boost to Thunderstorm. "There. Best I can do...we need to take this guy down." And then she turns and sends a mental blast at him. "This world is under the protection of far more than us...and I don't see you taking us!" "Stailc f~or agus crua." Oculus says making a gesture towards Arrowette's arrow making it fly superfast and harder than it was possible for it normally to hit. He's making the arrow into more. Really he's not sure exactly what to do about all of this. The spell helps speed Arrowette's second arrow towards its target, this one aimed for the tall man's eye. Hopefully this will be too fast and aimed too true for him to do anything about it. "Focus your attacks," she says to everyone still upright while trying not to allow herself to worry about poor Superboy, that being something she'll have to save for after this is over. The alien jerks his head about, "Argh!" He doesn't like that strong emotional blast, followed by the weaker ones. He is starting to look angry, and then Panacea's mental attack comes. He screams in pain, holding his head. "I will kill you all! But first, I will make you beg for death!" What a delightful fellow, right? He charges up again, both hands glowing with power as he sends out two seperate attacks, one toward Panacea, and one toward Eym. Apparently, the guy is actually hurting, enough to get very, very angry. The arrow? It does fly strong and true, but it is not a match against the power of the blast that charges in that direction. A blast, that Thunderstorm knows just how deadly it is. Let alone, this guy generating two of them at once. With Panacea so close, Thunder's feeling better. "Move!" she shouts as she gives Panacea a bit of a shove to get her out of the way of the blast even as she herself is moving upwards away from it. It might catch the ripped end of her cape but she moves like lightning. Turning, she begins to glow blue-white as lightning courses over her flesh. "Let's do this!" she announces as she surges forward into the bad guy's face and goes into superspeed punching mode, lightning crackling from her flesh whenever it makes contact. She's the diversion today.... "You enter this realm at your own peril, the gods themselves will strike you down, and the rest of your race will suffer for your arrogance!" she announces as she punches and punches... oh, and a kick here and there. Superboy has finally crawled from the hole within the building, his face bruised a bit from the back fist. His eyes widen behind his cracked red visor sunglasses as he sees that bolt going toward the building. His mind screams No! But when his lips part, a scream is heard, "Black Adam!" A lightning bolt sheers through the air and hits Superboy hard. Even as he transforms, his leather jacket disappearing, his visor sunglasses fixing themselves and becoming yellow tinted, and his uniform becoming black, he is on the move. No, it's more than that. A lightning symbol zigzags through his S, and something seems to change within Superboy. Superboy moves with such speed that ears likely hurt as hypersonic speed is almost broken, he runs the last few feet and actually leaps to the building across the way with massive strength, landing on the building at a run. This is where training with Black Adam has become effective. He knows he can turn his meta powers on or off. Superboy's one hand grabs for Panacea, his tactile telekinesis spreading around her to lift her entire body up instead of just jerking her arm out of socket. His other arm flings out and he sweeps up Oculus and Arrowette within one arm, just the touch locks them in his tactile telekinesis field, and keeps them close to his body. He keeps running, leaping to the next building even as the building behind him suddenly bursts apart and starts to burn. Thunderstorm will have to be a distraction, to give Superboy time to set everyone down safely. Now, Superboy wasn't as fast as Impulse just now, but darn it, he just made an impressive try for it. "Get them further away Oculus." He calls out to the alien even as he sees Thunderstorm losing, "Fine, we will play for keeps!" His expression is hard and cold. "Come now!" Elizraim shouts, spinning in the air and swooping towards the ground, under the blast, then winging at high speed towards Terra. Fortunately...ey never has to find out if ey would have been in time, or if ey could have done anything to help the mage and the archer if the building fell. As Superboy helps Panacea and the others...the question of just what he was now wearing and how he moved that fast to be left for another time...Elizraim changes course and swings higher into the air. "If a tactic does not work, do not repeat it!" Another barrage of weaker silver-light emotion blasts follows, as Elizraim rebuilds eir energy stores from the last large blast. Ey flies evasively, high in the air, making emself an even harder target (and making sure any blasts fired at em don't have a chance to hit any buildings). "Even a small child knows this!" Ey can't transmit telepathically, but ey can think loudly: Panacea, it clearly has difficulty with mental assault...give it no quarter! "Don't take me out of range!" Panacea yells, out loud, and then she sends another blast...full strength, everything she has, at the alien. It won't kill it...it doesn't work that way. But it might make it wish it was dead. Would be nice to give it a hangover, too. It's challenging Earth, her world, the world that gave refuge to her father, and she wants to hurt it. Big time. "Tairseach ar oscailt go dt~ ~it nua!" Oculus says making a gesture and creating a blue energy portal to a different roof,"Get through the portal." He says seriously to people,"Hurry. I'll try and see if I can do anything to buy the rest of you time." He says conjuring his staff from thin air. He's planning on trying out something new soon enough. Not being able to do her thing while held, Arrowette basically tries to be leader, looking around. "Get people into position," she directs Superboy whose costume and stuff has been noticed. There's not time to talk about that though. Maybe they'll be lucky and live long enough to have the conversation later. The alien male watches Eym dodge another of his attacks, and then Thunderstorm is there in his face. He easily blocks her attacks and treats her like a chinadoll, the poor child. Likely to remind Superboy of how he felt at the hands of Zod. His hands move in a blur, and he doesn't even form fists. He slaps Thunderbird, and he chops at her, wanting to cause the greatest pain possible, and the most shame so he can make her beg for death. "Then, let's try another one little fairy! Catch!" He then grabs at Thunderstorm's throat, "Weak," and tosses her violently and with great power right at Eym! As Thunderstorm is suddenly thrown, the alien male starts to scream, his green Mohawk turning a more sickly color. His hands reach for his ears to cover them, and he says such obscene sounding words! High speed flurry of punches and kicks are one thing. But Thunderstorm is using her favorite trick... make the bad guy block her strikes and the lightning power coursing over her flesh strikes at him even as that happens. The blue white sparks flare up about a dozen times, and even if she's grabbed by the guy... it's still sparking and burning at his flesh. "Didn't expect that, didja?" she asks even as he slaps her, "That is not how a warrior fights!" she exclaims before she's thrown and impacts through a wall where she doesn't appear to come out of right away. But there are welts on the big baddie. She's had some effect. If he can be hurt... he can be beaten, right? Superboy in his black uniform orders, "Go Arrowette!" His concern is obvious, but is he being too over-protective, or just practical? Poor Arrowette. But Thunderstorm is being flung, and Superboy moves with such speed, he collides with the male Alien, punching him and making his head snap back. Yet, the male Alien does not get flung back. No. The two will be in a dead fist-to-fit match, where Superboy is outmatched not in power, but in known moves. Even though it quickly becomes clear that Superboy is resorting to deadly attacks, including going for the throat, the knees, and soft areas such as kidney. The space ship above blocks the bright light of the day above Queens, and the battle appears very terrible indeed. "Leave....my.....friends....alone!" This is followed by a nasty headbutt from Superboy to the male Alien, causing him to get a bloody nose. Superboy looks battered, but more than ready to fight, a little more battered than the male Alien, but not by a lot thanks to the strong efforts of his team. But...he isn't going to win this fight alone, that much quickly becomes obvious even as they move at insane speeds that only Impulse or Liberty Belle could perhaps exceed. "My apologies, Thunderstorm." Perhaps it's a bit cold, but...after seeing what Thunderstorm's been able to take, Elizraim has no qualms about dodging aside and leaving her to whatever fate has in store. It's a near thing...but the alien's warning call, just before the throw (not to mention Thunderstorm's own efforts to avoid the collision), gives Elizraim just enough time to wing aside and let Thunderstorm streak by. "You did well, warrior," ey says, even as Thunderstorm passes em by. Ey raises a hand, which glows, brighter and brighter, with the silver light. But will it have time? A focused assault by the alien would end Elizraim's fight...ey is sure of that...but then, Superboy is there. Elizraim can barely follow the battle...but what ey sees of the fight makes em smile, beneath the mask. No, ey doesn't have any problem with dirty tricks...nor does ey have a code against killing. The light grows brighter and brighter, as ey wings along, keeping emself a hard target as ey prepares eir attack. Terra...we must end this now, or Superboy will fall. A combined assault should overwhelm its mind and spirit, but I shall have only one chance. I shall fire at your word! I got it. Coordinated attack. That's very easy for a telepath. Terra sends a thought to Thunderstorm. Hit him with lightning as well. Might as well. They only have to, after all, drive him off. Back to his home planet. He's probably trying to impress a female. Once at least Elizraim 'feels' ready to her, she gives a mark. And fires. Everything she has again. She's not stopping until this guy's either down or running. At precisely the same moment, Elizraim swings eir flight path towards a rooftop and unleashes all eir power. The silver blast is brighter than ever, and as the ethereal energy streams forth, its origin is changing--the teenaged form shrinks as all the energy powering em flows out into the attack, and in the end, all that is left is a preteen child in a hero outfit...and without wings. Fortunately, the rooftop is right below, and Elizraim crashes gracelessly but safely to the roof, rolling several times from the momentum before ey comes to a stop and lies exhausted. Right, lightning... Pruor shakes her head where she's embedded in a building. She exhales and shakes her head once more to clear it. "Lightning eh?" she asks as she shoots out and upward. She doesn't bother flying back at the guy but just says, "Superboy.. incoming." over the communicator. That's when she simply starts gathering power out of the clouds and coalesces lightning about her... before pointing downward and basically giving every erg of power she has into one massive (and constant) vertical lightning column. Panacea is...so going to have a headache after this. She hasn't used her mind blast this many times this strongly...ever. Hopefully nobody will need too urgent healing, because she might just not have the energy left... Arrowette runs for the gate and through it, taking her to the rooftop which puts her fairly close to the action although by this point Arrowette has no clue what she's going to do. Her arrows have been destroyed even before they could reach their target, making her a fairly impotent member of this little party. Frowning angrily, she doesn't give up, this time getting a flashbang-type arrow out, it nocked and shot towards their foe's face. Won't hurt him, nor will it effect his vision but it should hopefully distract the jerk. Moving with Arrowette, Aedan enchants the flashbang arrow to work even better, increasing the power several fold,"Close your eyes." He says serious over the comm unit. Considering he basically superchanged the arrow, not very surprising. He tries to work on helping Arrowette since he's basically the most useless person here. Superboy cries out in the middle of battle, "I can't!" But he doesn't dare get distracted. Instead he calls out, "Black Adam!" He jerks backwards, and the alien male does the predictable thing and comes after him. Lightning comes through, somehow avoiding the ship and crashing into the Male alien, causing him to curse out in pain. "Stings, but nothing more, boy who talks to himself!" Or so he says. But there are those mild burn marks on his arms from Thunderstorm's attacks. Perhaps he is not as resistant as he wants people to think, merely resistant in letting physical pain be known. Superboy then does something close to what the voice in his head says. He has to finish this, he has to take this serious! And he needs his friends to do it. ... Please, he says silently...know what I need guys... He moves with that inhuman speed he kicks at the Alien's chest, and gets his ankle caught. Superboy just grins nastily. He uses that as a basis to leap upward over the Alien's head, taking doubled up fists the the Alien's head, forcing him to let go of his ankle. A distraction technique. Yes! He hears Panacea's voice in his head, that's right! He comes down, and around behind the Alien Male and locks an arm about his throat, struggling to choke him. "NOW! Don't worry about me!" That includes Thunderstorm. Already, some of his wounds are healing, his self-healing factor increased by Black Adam's powers...but he is soon screaming in pain. The Alien Male tries to scream, but Superboy squeezes his throat. His mind is being blasted with psionic and empathic blasts, and lightning rains down on him. And Superboy? He absorbs some of it, and his impressively new enhanced body is absorbing it. He doesn't even notice the flashbang, as his is only seeing the lightning sparks, and the Alien? He is unable to comment. As the attacks continue, and so does the lack of air, the Alien soon hangs limp in Superboy's hands. His fist soon holding the alien up by the back of his uniform. Superboy's body shakes and twitches as bits of electricity travel over him, but strangely enough....he lifts his head out and calls up to the ship above. "Here is your piece of trash warrior!" Superboy is blinking a few spots away. "Never return to this world, because I swear! I will make it rain blood!" He then throws the body, heaving it will all his newfound strength, grunting with the power of it. Suddenly, the body of the limp, burnt, and potentially brain dead warrior is thrown toward the ship. It flies up further, until right before it collides, the body winks out of existence and the ship suddenly starts to raise up out of the Earth's atmosphere. Perhaps, the most frightening part? Superboy sounded serious at those words. Little does he realize, his hands are shaking. He told Black Adam in his head that he couldn't kill. But couldn't he? He wonders now, he wonders...and that frightens him more than the battle itself has. Panacea drops to one knee, breathing hard. "Grah. Okay. I think I may have overdone it just a little. I hope nobody urgently needs healing." She doesn't seem bothered emotionally. Just tired...make that exhausted. Elizraim slowly stirs on the rooftop, getting to eir knees, then bracing emself with eir spear to get to eir feet. Stumbling to the edge of the rooftop, leaning on eir spear, ey looks out at Superboy. The expression can't be seen through the mask, but it is one of approval. "Victory," ey says quietly. Ey shakes eir head. "What a foolish warrior. Observe the enemy and learn of their abilities, before you enter battle. That is a basic element of strategy." Arrowette simply stands there, watching everything that's transpiring as it happens. She's quiet but clearly troubled with tears standing in her eyes. Superboy closes his eyes. It feels good to earn Adam's respect, when he hears the man's voice in his head, but...at what cost? He finally looks down at his shaking hands, betraying how upset the young man is at how the battle went. He finally looks up and about. He taps his comlink, but it's dead. "Guys! Report!" The lightning killed his comlink, just great. Good thing they have spares. His enhanced senses work overtime, searching for people, noting wounds. There is...a lot of exhaustion, "We need to get people back home, or at least to Headquarters to rest." Oh crap, Thunderstorm is completely out of it. Still, Superboy looks to Arrowette. Arrowette...who would be dead now if not for Thunderstorm. "I'm going to carry Thunderstorm. Is there a way for you to open a portal to Headquarters Oculus?" He's keeping it together, he even impresses himself right now. He hasn't freaked out, he hasn't pounced Arrowette to hug her close and ask her over and over again if she is alright. Yes, keeping his cool. Why didn't she run away like he ordered?! He bites the inside of his mouth. Oh gawd, he will lose it if she cries. And then Superboy hears it, the snaps of cameras from below, the zoom lenses as they move in. His hearing...even better than it is normally. He takes a deep breath and moves to get Thunderstorm, lifting her up carefully, when he notices Panacea finally had it. He sighs. "Oh great." This should be interesting. "Eym! Do you have enough strength to help Panacea? If not, can you still handle yourself? I'll come back for her." Thunderstorm is wounded, and he doesn't want to risk carrying her and another together in this case. Elizraim looks up at Superboy, struggling to stand straighter to look a bit more dignified. Ey is clearly tired...but at the same time, ey is looking better every moment. "I..." A pause, and ey takes a deep breath...and then the silver wings grow out once more. Ey's still eir normal small self, but at least the wings are back. "...yes. I can help her." Ey flaps eir wings, experimentally, and then takes off, winging down towards the exhausted Panacea to assist her, pausing for a moment to look towards the cameras. "We have just saved your world. Shall you continue to name our actions illegal?" Ey lifts off--not having great difficulty, but not effortlessly carrying Panacea either. "It is time that you began to think." "Let's go before the press gets too into our face," comes Arrowette's 'command' over the coms, given in a tone that contradicts the fact she's about to cry. "I probably should get my backside home. Mom's going to kill me for being late again." Such are the woes of a teenaged heroine. "We'll converge tomorrow and debrief." Category:Logs